Nunca digas NUNCA!
by Ross-xD
Summary: Principal: D&G. Simplemente leanlo... Parejas secundarias: L&N, H&R. Los invito a pasar...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! **

**Mi nombre es Ross! hoy fue un día lo bastante extraño y pense que era un buen día para escribir un fic... Bueno he leido muchisimos fic muy buenos, prefiero no dar nombres por que de seguro toman replesarias contra mi por no nombrar a alguna persona, jejeje, pero de verdad que me he quedado loca con con toda esa imaginación que tienen, de verdad que deben tener undon para escribir, lo bueno de esta pagina es que podemos colocar cualquier cosa que nos pase por la mente sobre Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Ron, Hermione, en fin cualquier personaje, por eso he escrito esto... Espero les guste...**

**-------- Todo pertenece a Rowling ----------**

Un día desesperante en el que todo el mundo pensaba que moriría de la locura por los exámenes algo impresionante pasó… Neville se beso con luna en medio de uno de los pasillos más caminados por los estudiantes, Pero¿que es eso? Pues si pequeños Neville se atrevió a besar a Luna, un beso muy apasionado y ensalivado por cierto¿Qué habrá ocurrido para que esto pasara¿Cómo es que Neville se atreve a besar a Luna y Ron ni señas de que quiere a Hermione? Es triste, pero verdaderamente cierto… Ron es más tonto que Neville o mejor dicho para no insultar al pobre chico es más tímido que Nevi… Hermione miro está escena al igual que muchas otras personas que estaban a su alrededor algunas reían por lo bajo, otras miraban con asco y algunas estaban molestas…

La rubia de ojos azules abrió uno de sus ojitos y miro alrededor al darse cuenta de que todos los miraban se separo lo más rápido que pudo, Neville seguía con los ojos muy cerrados y la boca como si aún siguiera besándose con alguien imaginario, todos empezaron a reír de una manera salvaje, pero el ni cuenta se dio si no hasta después de unos segundos que escucho que la rubia también empezó a reírse, se puso colorado, pero como cosa no tan rara Hermione empezó a esparcir a los estudiantes (Como la prefecta perfecta que es).

- Chicos, no pueden estar besando en medio de un pasillo, en pleno día, tendré que castigarlos o hablar con la profesora McGonagall, ya que eso es un acto inapropiado dentro de Hogwarts.

- Hermione, la profesora no tiene porque enterarse, simplemente haznos ese único favor ¿Sí? – Dijo Luna con ojos de cordero

- Her… Sí alguien tiene que ser castigado ese soy yo, por que yo fui el que beso a Luna

- Ayyy! Pero que romántico, Lunática y Neville, Hermoso diría yo, de verdad es tan patético Lunita, por que tu eres tan - Dijo un rubio que miraba a Luna de arriba hacia abajo – uhmmm ¿Especial?

- Draco¿Quién te lo dijo? – Dijo Luna acercándose a el chico, Neville estaba pendiente de lo que hablaban al igual que Hermione – Yo no …

- ¿Quién me dijo que¿Qué te estabas besando con este? – Neville se enrojeció de furia y corrió hacia el cuando una mano lo cogió por el brazo.

- No lo tomes en cuenta no vale la pena – dijo Ron – Vamos.

Draco se rió con picardía y Hermione, Ron y Neville se fueron por el pasillo, Luna sólo miraba en silencio a Draco esperando respuesta. Él miro a Luna y la pego contra la pared y con su mano derecha comenzó a ahorcarla.

- Escúchame bien rubita, yo soy el único que puede tener muchas mujeres, las que quiera…

- Suéltame Draco, me hace daño, por favor – A luna le empezaron a brotar unas lagrimas.

- Que me escuches! La próxima vez que te vea con Neville, vas a sufrir…

- ¿No escuchaste que dijo que la soltaras? – Se escucho una voz femenina

- Pero si es la zanahoria con patas – Draco soltó a Luna y dirigió toda su atención hacia Ginny. - ¿Desde cuando te la das de la defensora de los pobres¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron a no meterte en los problemas de los demás, Weasley?

- Eso no es tu problema Malfoy, vamos Luna

- Eh, eh, eh, eh¿Hacia donde crees que vas? – Draco tomo el brazo de Luna – Aún no hemos acabado, Lunita.

- Ginny, adelántate tú, ya te alcanzo – Luna tenía lagrimas en los ojos y una voz que le temblaba.

- Ni lo sueñes Luna, no te dejo con Alcoy ni que me paguen, ahora mismo nos vamos, te guste o no – Y agarro a Luna por el otro brazo, está miro a Ginny confundida.

- No pienso, ni tengo ganas de discutir contigo, Weasley. Luna te espero mañana donde siempre. – Luna asintió.

Camino al lago, Luna no paraba de llorar en silencio, Ginny la sentó en una piedra frente al lago y espero a que se calmara.

- No entiendo, de verdad, que no te entiendo, Neville no merece que le hagas esto, tú no mereces hacerte este daño ¿Qué estás haciendo, Luna?

- Al principio todo era un simple juego no se ni como fue que empezó, pero pasó, luego apareció Neville, yo intente alejarme de Draco, pero no pude, es algo que tiene el que no tienen los demás, Neville es excelente persona, lo quiero y me gusta, pero Draco es diferente, no se como explicarlo, pero sólo me enamoré.

- Realmente no entiendo – dijo Ginny medio confundida – Yo nunca me enamoraría de alguien como Draco, ni de Draco. Él no vale la pena, es una persona fría, calculadora y sin sentimientos.

- No sabes lo que dices Ginny - dijo luna mientras se alejaba de ella.

Las dos caminaron hacia el castillo, era hora de el examen de pociones más vale que no llegaran tarde o Snape las castigaria por llegar tarde y por otras acusaciones imaginarias.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continuara... Sólo sí y nada más sí ustedes lo desean!**

**Bueno espero que les hayagustado xDDD…Otra cosita minima!les quiero pedir un favor dejen reviews así sea para decirme que definitivamente no sirvo para escribir historias.! Que no tengo imaginación en fin todo lo que se les ocurra menos groserias hacia mi persona!Se los agradecería muchisimoo! **

**Besoxx!**


	2. Un trato

**Hey! He regresaaaadoo! xDDD**

**------------- Todo es de Rowling -------------**

Como era de imaginarse Ginny y luna llegaron tarde, pero Snape la tomo contra Ginny únicamente y le bajo 10 puntos a griffindor, en fin el fic no trata de esto, a lo que íbamos, Al salir del examen se dirigieron hacia el comedor esta repleto de muchos estudiantes, pero faltaba uno, el más importante DRACO! Luna observo hacia todos lados esperando encontrar esa mirada gris, pero no, no la encontró, entonces decidió irlo a busca, recorrió muchos lugares de el castillo, los más comunes – Quizás está en su sala común – Luna no lo había notado, pero Ginny se dio cuenta en el comedor que Luna estaba extraña y cuando esta salio a buscar a Draco ella decidió perseguirla

- ¿Buscabas a Malfoy?

- Ehhmm, No iba hacia el baño – dijo Luna

- Pero haz pasado como cien veces al lado de el y no haz entrado – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa triunfal. – Ay Dios Luna no pensé que caerías tan bajo con Malfoy, tu eras la persona que todas las chicas quisieran ser, no te importaba nada, hablabas cosas locas y sin sentidos, ahora te ves demacrada, triste.

Luna se quedo callada al rato se dirigieron cada una a su sala común, pero cuando Ginny iba a la suya escucho en un salón unas voces, como ella es muy curiosa se acerco a la puerta y pego la oreja.

- Draco es muy tarde, ahora me tengo que ir, me están esperando.

- Con que está con otra! Pero que estupida soy, OBVIO que esta con otra era de imaginarse ese perro estupido, pero ya vera quién es GINEVRA WEASLEY nadie se mete con ella, ni con sus amigas.

Ginny abrió la puerta y encontró a Draco en pleno acto con Pansy, esta se quedo intacta y totalmente roja.

- ¿Qué haces aquí comadreja? ¿Quieres que hagamos un trío? – Dijo Draco con una voz picara.

- Quisieras tú Malfoy, pero lastima que no me gustan los rubios, ojos grises, me parecen tan repetidos.

Malfoy cambio su mirada totalmente a una malvada, llena de odio.

- Largate de aquí, no ves que estamos ocupados! –Grito Malfoy

- ¿Y que tal si digo que no? – Dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

- Que niña tan impertinente y meti…

- Cállate Parkinson, no estoy hablando contigo – Pansy tomo su bolso y se fue

- No me has dicho que quieres, Weasley? No tengo tiempo para ti.

- Aléjate de Luna, no te quiero cerca de ella ni a un milímetro.

Malfoy rió a carcajadas – Y si no que, Weasley? – dijo acercándose mucho a Ginny y esta mantuvo su mirada contra la de el.

Te la veras conmigo – Y salio de el salón, dejando a Malfoy con las palabras en la boca.

Al día siguiente era sábado, todos irían a el pueblo, a Ginny, ni a Luna les dieron ganas de ir y se quedaron en el colegio, se dirigieron a el lago y se sentaron en un árbol a conversar y a terminar unos deberes, luego de unos minutos llego Neville y se sentó con ellas, Ginny presintió que debía dejarlos solos. Está se dirigió hacía la cabaña de Hagrid.

- Weasley – Ginny volteo y vio una cabellera rubia a lo lejos que gritaba su apellido, Ginny tenia problemas de visión y usaba lentes, sólo que se los colocaba sólo para leer o cuando estaba en clases, de resto no se los ponía.

- ¿Y quién será ese? Pero de lejos se ve muy bien – Ginny camino hacia donde estaba el chico.- Malfoy! – En que estaba pensando cuando lo vi., definitivamente utilizaré mis lentes la próxima vez – pensó está. - ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

- Bien comadreja, hacer un trato si quieres que deje en paz a Lunita, entonces me tienes que dar un beso – Draco sonrió, mientras a Ginny se le tornaba una cara de furia con confusión, con ganas de matar a alguien A MALFOY!

**Holitas! Bueno yo puedo subir un capi rapido, pero intentare hacerlo más largo la proxima vez**

**Natalia: Gracias por tu reviwe! Bueno coloque a Luna y a Draco por que quería que estuviera ccon alguna amiga de Ginny pa que luego estos se fueran acercando poco a poco y poder ir llevando una buena historia… Lo más probable es que Gin y Draco queden juntos, pero tengo que buscar una manera para que puedan quedar juntos, por que ahora ellos se llevan mal como ves, espero me escribas de nuevo! Chau! Besitos y cuidate tu tmb!  
**

**Florentina: Holaaas! A ti tmb muchas gracias por tu review! Bueno la proxima escribire mucho más te lo prometo y pues exactamente lo que dijiste tú Draco controla a todas menos a Ginny. **

**Para las dos: Espero que también me den su opinión sobre este cap y me ayuden con el proximo **

**Besitos!**


	3. Lo que hace los celos y el dolor juntos

**---------------- Todo es de Rowling ------------**

**Lo que hacen los celos y el dolor juntos**

- Bien comadreja, hacer un trato si quieres que deje en paz a Lunita, entonces me tienes que dar un beso – Draco sonrió, mientras a Ginny se le tornaba una cara de furia con confusión, con ganas de matar a alguien A MALFOY!

- Déjame ver si te entiendo ¿Quieres que sea otra de tus mujercitas con la que andas en las esquinas dándote besitos y metiéndole mano?

- Algo así – Draco sonrió con picardía - ¿Quieres o no que deje en paz a Lunática?

- Pues claro que quiero, pero no de esa manera, eres un, eres un! No tengo palabras para explicarlo! – Ginny estaba colorada de la rabia – Bien, tengo que pensarlo!

Draco se acerco mucho a Ginny tanto que casi roza boca con boca – Piensalo bien, comadreja te doy dos días.

- ¿Y es que también me darás limites? Pues te diré cuando se me de la gana! Adiós!

Ginny se volteo y se fue hacia la casa de Hagrid toco y toco, pero nadie contesto – Debe estar con aragog – se dijo a si misma, entonces decidió volver al lago a ver si Luna y Neville habían terminado de hablar, pero mientras iba pensando en lo que le había dicho Draco sobre el beso, mientras Draco sólo disfrutaba, pensaba que Ginny iba caer en cualquier momento, tenía que hacerlo ella quería que no se acercara más a Luna entonces esa era la única razón por la que el dejaría de estar con ella o eso es lo que creería Ginny.

Luna y Neville estaban aún en el lago conversando, cuando Ginny llego Neville dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y se despidió de las chicas, Luna y Ginny fueron hacia el comedor tenían mucha hambre, llegaron al comedor y habían pocas personas ya que la mayoría había ido al pueblo.

- Que tranquilidad y felicidad cuando Hogwarts está sólo – dijo Luna

- Sí, tienes razón es demasiado relajante

- Y cuéntame ¿Cómo te va con Harry?

- Bien, normal diría yo, bueno en realidad tuvimos un problemita y por eso no quise ir al Hosgmeade.

- Qué raro ustedes peleándose ¿Ahora que pasó?

- Una de las resbalosas amigas de el, por que el aún dice que son sus amigas! Lo tenía todo acorralado en uno de los pasillos y el ahí como un tonto sin hacer nada

- Ay Ginny! Harry te quiere a ti, eso es lo que importa no? Además ellas son las que buscan a Harry no el a ellas.

- Yo lo se Luna! Pero el tiene la culpa por dejarse acorralar por la resbalosa esa. Bueno voy a ir a dormir un rato.

- Haré lo mismo no tengo nada que hacer. Adiós

Cada una se fue hacia sus casas, Luna llego a su casa y se sentó en un mueble encontró el profeta comenzó a leerlo hasta que se quedo dormida, mientras que Ginny se fue directo hacia el cuarto de las chicas y se acostó en su cama mirando el techo, luego de unos minutos Ginny quedo totalmente dormida.

- Ginny, Ginny despierta, se escucho una voz dulce…

Uhmmmm¿Qué quieres, Hermione?

- Harry quiere hablar contigo dice que bajes

Ginny se levanto fue al baño se miro en el espejo a ver que tal estaba al rato ya estaba abajo, Harry estaba jugando ajedrez con Ron, iba perdiendo, a Ron nadie le gana, por un momento dejo de jugar con Ron y ya estaba parado junto a Ginny

- Y bien ¿De que quieres hablar?

- Gin sabes bien sobre que, sobre lo que pasó, Ginny ella me busco a mi no yo a ella

- Me da igual quién allá buscado a quién, tu pudiste haberla separado de ti, pero no ayyy que lastima la pobre esta triste por que la dejo Seamos, me da mucha lastima la verdad, pero tu eres MI novio y ella no tenía por que estarte acorralando y muchísimo menos tu te hayas dejado!

- Ok, ok, tienes toda la razón que quieres que haga?

- Fácil! Respétame la cara!

- Intentaré –

Harry y Ginny sonrieron luego se dieron un suave beso en los labios y se sentaron el sofá en frente de la fogata, Ginny se acostó en el sofá con la cabeza en las piernas de Harry, este acariciaba el cabello de ella muy suavemente y mientras Harry le contaba que sólo había ido a las tres escobas con Hermione y Ron y Ginny le contó lo que ella había hecho con Luna. Al rato se fueron cada uno a sus cuartos. Ginny mientras no podía dormir, lo que Draco le había pedido todavía le rondaba en la cabeza, definitivamente no se iba a dar el beso con el, después se buscaría una estrategia para que este dejara en paz a Luna.

Mientras Draco se encontraba con Luna en un aula que obviamente estaba sola, se besaban con pasión, mientras Draco desabotonaba la camisa de Luna, está lo despeinaba con desesperación.

No! No puedo hacerlo, perdóname Draco – Luna tomo su camisa se la como loco y salió corriendo, mientras corría hacía su sala se abotonaba la camisa. Draco se quedo anonadado lo dejo con las ganas, eso no se le hace a un Malfoy!

- Ya verá esa mocosa! Me las pagará!

Luna llego a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama, recostó la cabeza en la almohada y la abrazo, miro la Luna por la ventana y una lagrima salio a flote – No puedo hacerle más daño a Neville, no merece esto y yo tampoco, Ginny tiene razón – pensó y mirando aún la luna y las estrellas se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente era domingo, un día muy bonito y clarito despertó a Ginny, bostezo miro por la ventana y se dirigió al baño, se lavo la boca y se baño, al cabo de unos minutos bajo, en la sala común sólo estaba Colin, Hermione terminando unos deberes y Harry y Ron pidiéndoselos, pero ella se negaba a dárselos.

- Ginny! Buenos días¿Vamos a comer? no aguanto más a Harry y Ron!

- Sí, vamos – Hermione tomo sus libros y se fue con Ginny dejando a dos chicos preocupados por no hacer los deberes de pociones.

Ginny y Hermione fueron al comedor estaban la mayoría de los alumnos sólo faltaban dos personas conocidas por Gin, Draco y Luna no se encontraban en el comedor.

- ¿Dónde está Luna, Neville?

- Estaba comiendo, pero me dijo que le había caído mal la comida y se fue -

Ginny salio corriendo del comedor, sabía que algo iba mal y ya mismo lo iba a arreglar, iba caminando por los pasillos y noto algo extraño en una esquina se acerco a ver que era lo que pasaba.

- ¿Se la están pasando bien, chicos?

- Ginny! Déjame explicarte, no es lo que tu crees

- Tengo ojos, Harry y lo que vi es lo que es, bueno sigue disfrutando con está.

- Ginny, ella me beso. SUELTAMEN LAVENDER! Escúchame Ginny.

- Te escucho, no soy sorda! – pero Ginny seguía acelerando más el pasó

- Ella me beso, yo estaba caminando y de repente se abalanzo sobre mi y no pude hacer nada, Ginny creeme.

- Sí, te creo Harry, te creo – Gin vio a Draco con Luna enseguida se acerco a ellos, Harry aún seguía a Ginny y ella aún estaba roja de la furia no sabía que hacer y de repente se le ocurrió una idea genial.

- Luna, Hermione te busca en el comedor – dijo Ginny, Luna se paro y se fue dejando a Draco frente a Ginny y a Harry.

- Hola Draquito¿Cómo estás, mi vida? – Ginny al darse cuenta de la cara que Draco estaba poniendo (de asco) no dejo que este le contestara se le abalanzo y lo beso, un beso muy apasionado por cierto, Harry se quedo con la boca abierta.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Continuara...**

**Holaaaaaaaaaa! Espero que les guste el cap y pues he intentado seguir consejos que dieron y pues espero seguir recibiendo reviews y pues se los contestare privadamente ya que me dieron el dato de que por aquí no se puede, otra cosita tmb he intentado hacerlo más largo y rápido por que ustedes me lo pidieron, besos se me cuidan un mundo!**

**Recuerden que de reviews vive la historia!**


	4. Chapter 4

**------------------------- Todo es de Rowling ------------------------**

- Hola Draquito¿Cómo estás, mi vida? – Ginny al darse cuenta de la cara que Draco estaba poniendo (de asco) no dejo que este le contestara se le abalanzo y lo beso, un beso muy apasionado por cierto, Harry se quedo con la boca abierta.

Ginny se separo de Draco, este estaba atónito todavía, ella lo había dejado sin aire todo había sido tan rápido, Harry sólo miraba a Ginny y está a Draco y Draco a ella.

- UPS! me caí – Dijo Ginny volteo vio a Harry y lo ignoro y se fue.

- Gin! Espera!

- Weasley tenemos que hablar!

Ginny siguió caminando los ignoro, pero luego escucho que comenzaron a pelear Harry y Draco y se quedo parada y volteo para poder escuchar mejor.

- No te acerques a Ginny

- ¿Y quién me lo impide¿Tú?

- Sí, no se te ocurra tocarla más nunca por que te las veras conmigo.

- Harry yo puedo estar con quién me de la gana, no eres nadie para decirle a el o decirme a mi con quién debo estar, así que por favor déjanos en paz.

- Pe.. pero Ginny yo..

- Pero nada, no quiero que me dirijas más la palabra.

Dicho esto Harry se fue dejando solos a Draco y a Ginny, Está se disùso a irse, no soportaba más el dolor que sentía quería gritar, llorar, golpear a alguien, entonces camino hacía el lago, pero alguien la detuvo.

- Ahora me vas a explicar que fue eso

- Un beso¿acaso nunca te han dado uno?

- Mira Weasley si crees que me puedes utilizar sólo para darle celos a tu noviecito estás muy equivocada.

- Yo no te use para darle celos a nadie, Harry no es mi novio y además! Tu no me dijiste que si yo te daba un beso dejabas en paz a Luna, pues allí tienes tu beso, ahora dejala en paz y largate que quiero estar sola.

- Este es un colegio libre y puedo estar donde me de la gana ¿Por qué no te vas tu?

- Te comportas como un inmaduro.

Y dicho esto Ginny se fue hacia el lago y se sentó bajo un árbol, las lagrimas no aguantaban más estar en sus ojos y fueron saliendo poco a poco, a Ginny sólo se le pasaba la escena de Harry con Lavender besándose¿Cómo Harry le pudo hacer eso? Lo esperaría de cualquiera menos de el¿Por qué?.

- Pero¿Qué he hecho? – Besaste a Malfoy - le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza - Pero no estuvo tan mal - dijo otra – Cállense ya! – Grito Ginny

Ginny se llevo la mano a la boca y se rozo los labios, pensando en lo que había hecho cerro los ojos y recordó el beso que le dio a Draco después de todo no besaba tan mal, se había dado cuenta por que todas las chicas caían rendidas a el. Mientras Ginny seguía pensando en el lago, Draco se había ido a su habitación estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo, al rato Blaise entro y se tiro en su cama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Draco?

- Pensando

- Cuidado se te quemas las pocas neuronas que te quedan

- Cállate¿A que no sabes lo que me pasó hoy?

- Si no me lo dices no lo se

- La Weasley me beso

- ¿En serio¿Y como fue eso¿Ella no es novia de Harry pipote?

- Se me abalanzo encima de repente y pues me beso, no ya no es, no se que le hizo, pero terminaron

- ¿No me digas que te gusto el beso de Weasley?

- Pues déjame decirte que no besa mal, pero ese beso se sintió como con odio y dolor juntos, para mi que me lo dio sólo por vengarse del pipote ese, pero según ella no fue por eso.

- ¿Acaso te importa por que te lo dio? Eso no importa te beso y punto, otra más para tu lista de mujeres.

- Jajajajajajaja, pues sí. Voy al comedor muero de hambre.

- Te acompaño.

Blaise y Draco se fueron al comedor y no había mucha gente, Pansy se le acerco a Draco, pero este la separo inmediatamente con un "Largate ahora mismo". Ginny no se atrevió ni a entrar en el comedor tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y no soportaría ver a Harry decidió irse a su cuarto a descansar un poco, pero lo que menos quería le ocurrió, se encontró a Harry en la sala común, pero ella hizo como que no lo vio y siguió de largo, este sin embargo la siguió con la mirada, Ginny llego a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama y otras lagrimas recorrieron su cara, no podía dejar de pensar en todo, en lo que le hizo Harry y en lo que había hecho ella, al cabo de unos minutos se quedo dormida por completo. Al día siguiente Ginny se levanto muy temprano, se vistió y bajo al comedor el estomago le rugía no había cenado, antes de entrar al comedor se encontró con Luna y Neville e iban conversando, llegaron al comedor y Luna fue hasta su mesa y Ginny se sentó al lado de Neville.

- Le pedí a Luna que fuera mi novia – Dijo Neville mientras se metía un bocado en la boca

- ¿En serio¿Cuando¿Qué te dijo?

- Sí, fue ayer y pues me dijo que sí – dijo el chico muy sonriente

- Que bien Neville, bueno tienes que tenerle mucha paciencia

- Gracias Ginny seguiré tu consejo.

Terminaron de comer y Neville se dirigió a su salón y a gin le tocaba clases con Hagrid y se dirigió hasta donde queda su cabaña, le tocaba con los de slytherin, Ginny se la llevaba bien con una de las chicas de allí, se llamaba Kath, tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos un poco achinados como un gato y color ámbar. Ginny y ella siempre hacían los trabajos juntas en las clases que les tocaba. Ese día pasó lento para Ginny, pero al finalizar las clases fue hacía el lago y se sentó bajo el árbol que acostumbraba, estaba cansada de leer libros y de escribir, sólo quería escuchar a los pajaritos cantar y el agua moverse, no quería pensar, ni saber nada de el mundo externo, pasó como una hora se quedo dormida totalmente.

- Hola Weasley¿Cómo te va? – Dijo Draco

- ¿Y eso que te importa?

- No sabes cuanto me importas tu – Y dicho esto la beso

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! – Grito Ginny al despertar – aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ginny? – Dijo Luna que venía llegando

- Tuve un sueño, que digo sueño eso era una pesadilla!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continuara…. **

Dejen Reviews, pronto se los contestare besitosss!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevoo! Ayy gracias por los reviews! besitos a todos gracias por leermee! xDDD**

**--------------------------------------Todo es de Rowling--------------------------------**

- Tuve un sueño, que digo sueño eso era una pesadilla!

- Cálmate¿Quieres contármelo? – Dijo Luna mientras la abrazaba

- No, es que era una tontería creo que exagere un poco – Ginny se soltó de Luna y está se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos hinchados, Ginny por más que intento hacerse un hechizo este no le hizo efecto.

- ¿Qué ha pasado en todo el tiempo que no hemos hablado?

- Muchas cosas, descubrí a Harry con Lavender besándose

- Que descarado, quién se lo imaginaria, hombre al fin, Ginny no lo tomes en cuenta, tu eres una chica súper bella, simpática, puedes tener al que quieras cuando quieras, eres mujer, las mujeres tenemos el poder de atraer a los hombres cuando lo queramos.- Las dos sonrieron a la vez.

- Vamos Ginny levanta el animo, gracias a ti me di cuenta de que Draco es un cerdo y que no valía la pena perder mi tiempo con el, no puedo creer que mi consejera no siga sus propios consejos

- Bien, lo haré lo prometo.

Las dos se pararon y se a caminar para contarse todo lo ocurrido y luna aprovecho y le contó a Ginny que se había hecho novia de Neville – Realmente creo que merece una oportunidad, bueno una no miles, es un buen chico – Luna le dijo a Ginny, pasaron horas y horas caminando por todo el colegio, hasta que se toparon con Neville y Luna se fue con el, ya era de noche Ginny se dirigía a el lago de nuevo le encantaba escuchar el movimiento de el agua cuando los pececitos saltaban y entraban de nuevo a ella, entonces mientras caminaba iba leyendo un libro y sin querer tropezó con alguien.

- Ve por donde caminas, Weasley -

- El pasillo es ancho, Malfoy – Ginny siguió caminando.

- No, comadreja tu no te vas de aquí hasta que me explique por que me usaste para darle celos a tu noviecito ¿Tu crees que puedes utilizarme cuando te de la gana, Weasley? – Dijo Draco acercándosele mucho a Gin.

- Yo hago lo que me de la gana cuando quiera y si te utilice para darle celos a Harry por que eras el primero que te atravesaste – Ginny no le quito en ningún momento la mirada a los ojos de Draco que cada vez se veían con más odio.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, Weasley? – Draco cada vez se acercaba más y más a Ginny y esta poco a poco se echaba para atrás, hasta que pego contra la pared y Draco se pego tanto a ella que Ginny se puso nerviosa, pero no bajo la mirada. - ¿Estás nerviosita, comadreja¿Ahora quién es el que hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere?

- ¿Nerviosa? Quisieras tú, aléjate de mí – Dijo dándole un empujón, pero Draco era tan fuerte que ella no logro sepáralo y dejo sus manos presionando a Draco y noto que tenía unos buenos pectorales.

- Tú no me mandas, Zanahoria. – Esta vez acerco su cara a la cara de Ginny hasta rozar sus labios, Gin se quedo fría no pudo separar a Draco.

- DEJALA, MALFOY! – Se escucho la voz de Harry

- ¿Hasta cuando te vas a aparecer donde no te han llamado, Harry?

- Ginny, yo se que hice mal, pero no puedo…

- BASTA! No quiero escucharte, no quiero saber nada de ti aléjate de mi¿No entiendes que te veo y me das asco? – Se escucho una risita atrás de Ginny – Draco, por favor – pero este reía aún, Harry se puso tan molesto que su cara tomo un color rojito.

- Pero Ginny, yo te…

- NADA! Largate¿No entiendes que tu y yo ya no tenemos nada? Se acabo Harry, SE ACABO! Entiendelo por Merlín no quiero volver a repetirlo.- Ginny ya no podía más no aguantaba más las ganas de llorar, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.- Vete, por favor.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo la observo por unos segundos luego dirigió la mirada hacia Draco y se fue por el pasillo hasta desaparecer. Draco termino de reír y miro a Ginny que estaba tirada en el piso sentada con los brazos amarrando sus piernas recogidas y con su cabeza metida entre ellas, lloraba en silencio, no soportaba más el dolor, Harry había sido su único amor, lo amaba demasiado.

- Pobre, Weasley, es triste muy triste, tu no mereces estar tirada allí por el niño-que-vivió, tenías que haberlo sabido, no es ningún santito, pero aún así todos lo alaban y aplauden todo lo que hace, sea bueno o malo.

- No quiero escucharte, Malfoy – Ginny tomo sus cosas y se fue por el pasillo, lloraba en silencio aún.

- No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, Comadreja, pero si en algún momento decides vengarte buscame estaré dispuesto a hacerlo.

Ginny siguió caminando como si no hubiese escuchado nada, en ese momento no quería escuchar a nadie sólo quería llegar a su cama y dormir y despertar en un nuevo día, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pasaron los días y Ginny seguía triste, pero no le contaba a Luna por que ella se veía muy feliz con Neville y no quería estropear esa felicidad, Luna se la pasaba más tiempo con Neville y Ginny se la pasaba cada ves más sola lo cual la hacia pensar en Harry, ya que no distraía la mente. Varias veces había soñado de nuevo que se besaba con Draco, pero cada vez los sueños se hacían más intensos, ella no entendía por que soñaba con Draco, el era tan odioso, estupido, engreido, no tenía palabras para decirlo.

- Bueno en realidad no es del todo tan malo, cuando me vo llorando por Harry me aconsejo que no llorara por el, aunque claro tenía que salir lo de la venganza, yo no me quiero vengar de nadie -

- ¿Hablando sola, comadreja¿De tanto dolor te estás volviendo loca?

- ¿Tu no puedes llegar diciendo otra cosa que no sea un insulto o una burla? Eres insoportable, Malfoy.

- Bueno ya, deja de dártela de la que no mata ni una mosca¿Qué haz pensado de la venganza?

- ¿Qué venganza? – Pregunto Ginny haciéndose la que no sabía de que hablaba.

- La de Harry Pipote – dijo como si fuese obvio.

- No me quiero vengar de nadie, déjame en paz, se nota que no tienes nada más interesante que molestarme.

- Vamos, Weasley. Se que estas dolida por lo que te hizo ese idiota y bueno aprovecha que estoy haciendo un paréntesis contigo que eres una traidora a la sangre y quiero ayudarte.

- No te hagas el santo, sólo me quieres ayudar por que tu eres el que quiere vengarse de Harry utilizándome a de mi, sólo por que es famoso y todo lo demás, me parece absurdo viniendo de ti. – Draco se sentó al lado de Ginny

- No eres nada tonta, Weasley. Y sí me quiero vengar de Harry por que me cae mal, sólo por eso, se le sube a la cabeza la fama.

- Sí, pero eso o es porque quiera, es sin darse cuenta, el siempre a sido, es decir el siempre fue mi amigo incluso antes de ser novios y lo conocía muy bien y se que no lo hace por que quiere.

- Weasley yo se que sigues enamorada de el, pero basta de defenderlo ¿No crees?- Draco se paro en ese instante y se iba a ir, pero Ginny le tomo la mano.

- Gracias, Malfoy, pero no necesito consejos y menos los tuyos – Esta soltó su mano y agarro un libro y hizo que estaba leyéndolo ignorando que Draco aún estaba allí parado, segundos después se fue y Ginny subió la mirada para ver como se iba alejando

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Realmente una chica dolida, no ve lo bueno que esta siendo este chico con ella jejejeje, bueno espero que les guste esta vez si estuvo un poquito fastidioso, pero ya verán que poco a poco el amor va ir saliendo jejeje…. Bueno ya saben la ley de los fic es "Dejen reviews" se aceptan todo tipos de estos, "Me gusto, no me gusto, estuvo aguado, estuvo bien, falto esto, falto lo otro" lo que sea será aceptado, bueno otra cosita más no se pueden quejar es un poquito más largo que los otros. **

Bien los dejo, besitos! Saludos a todos!


	6. Chapter 6

**-----------------------------------Todo es de Rowling--------------------------------**

Gracias, Malfoy, pero no necesito consejos y menos los tuyos – Esta soltó su mano y agarro un libro y hizo que estaba leyéndolo ignorando que Draco aún estaba allí parado, segundos después se fue y Ginny subió la mirada para ver como se iba alejando

Ginny duro un rato pensando en lo que había dicho, pero no le importo y se quedo sentada mirando a la nada, no sentía ni escuchaba nada es como si estuviese en otro mundo, se sentía bien, relajada.

- Ginny yo se que he hecho mal, pero no me ignores de esta manera eso me duele muchísimo.

- Ah? Que? – Ginny reacciono de repente - ¿Qué quieres, Harry? Creo que estas repetido.

- Lo se, pero necesito que me escuches, sólo eso y después te dejo en paz si es que lo deseas.

- No, no estas mal, no es que yo lo desea después, yo lo deseo ahora, ¿Podrías hacerlo?

- Escúchame, sólo escúchame.

- Te estoy escuchando, no soy sorda.

- No seas malcriada Ginny, simplemente quiero explicarte lo ocurrido.

- No soy malcriada y por si no lo recuerdas ya me lo explicaste, me dijiste que Lavender se te abalanzo, ahora no se si ahora te inventaste otra cosa y me la vienes a contar ¿Tu crees que por que seas amigo de Ron yo haré una excepción y te perdonaré? Estás mal Harry muy mal, además no se ni que hago hablando contigo perdiendo saliva ¿Cuándo será el día que tu dejaras de perseguirme?

- Nunca, porque estoy arrepentido de lo que paso y yo te quiero demasiado Ginny me atrevería a decirte que te amo, no sabes cuan mal me siento desde el momento que me viste con Lavender yo no quería que sufrieras y a mi no me gusta ella sólo fue un resbalón una equivocación, no fue porque yo quise ella se me acerco y se dio, lo siento Ginny perdóname, la carne es débil tienes que entenderme.- Ginny abrió y cerro la boca estaba roja de furia quería golpear a Harry.

- ¿Weasley no te dijo que no te acercaras más a ella? ¿o es que tu no entiendes eso, cara rajada? – a Ginny se le vio una expresión de sorpresa en la cara y Harry coloco la cara roja de furia y miro a Draco.

- ¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te importa?

- Por que me da la gana. – Harry no soporto más y golpeo a Draco en la boca, pero este se defendió le metió un puño en el estomago a Harry haciendo que a este le faltara el aire y no pudiese defenderse.

- Basta! – se escucho el grito de Ginny, en menos de un segundo ya estaba casi todo el colegio mirando como peleaban – Ya por favor! – Dijo Ginny mirando a Draco tenía los ojos empañados (N/A: Típico de una mujer enamorada y dolida después de una traición) Draco se limpio los labios con la mano y se le lleno de sangre miro a Harry con odio y cuando decidió voltearse para marcharse venia la profesora McGonagall con Snape.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Dijo McGonagall con una voz fuerte, nadie contesto, Ginny se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- Nada, profesora – contesto Harry después de unos minutos.

- ¿Nada? – Dijo snape con su voz única y sarcástica - ¿Entonces por que el señor Malfoy esta sangrando la boca?

- Por que tiene problemas- Dijo Harry y cuando termino de decirle Draco se le iba abalanzar encima, pero el profesor Snape lo detuvo.

- Potter, se la da de chistoso ¿No? Tiene 50 puntos menos para Griffindor y está castigado toda la semana por haber provocado al señor Malfoy – Dijo Snape, mientras la profesora McGonagall estaba haciendo un hechizo para limpiar la herida que tenia Draco, al rato se fueron dejando solos a Harry, Draco y Ginny los profesores se llevaron a los alumnos que andaban chismeando.

- Me las vas a pagas, Malfoy.

- Uyyy que miedo tengo mira como tiemblo pipotico – Harry coloco el rostro completamente rojo y arrugo la frente colocando una mirada de odio.

- Ya no soporto más esto cállense! – dijo Ginny, Harry lanzo una última mirada de odio a Draco.

- Chao Ginny ya sabes donde encontrarme cuando quieras hablar conmigo.- Dijo Harry y Ginny ni lo miro.

- ¿Puedes explicarme por que hiciste eso?

- Por que si, no creas que fue por defenderte, simplemente quería golpear a cara rajada.- Ginny coloco una cara de decepción.

- Me imagine que no era por eso, nada bueno puede venir de ti.

- Cuando yo quiero hacer algo bueno lo hago, no digas cosas que no sabes, Weasley si me daba la gana lo hacia por defenderte, pero no fue así.- Ginny bufo y volteo los ojos, luego se volteo y se fue y Draco siguió tras de ella, hasta llegar al colegio cada uno tomo rumbos diferentes.

Ginny iba subiendo las escaleras, mientras iba pensando en todo lo ocurrido la pelea entre Draco y Harry, se confundió al ver a Draco entrando en la conversación, en realidad si la estaba defendiendo sólo que no se lo quería decir a Ginny, Ginny cada vez pensaba más en Draco por lo que ella soñaba y por lo que Draco hacia por ella. Llego a la sala común de Griffindor y habían unas cuantas personas en la sala jugando ajedrez y una que otra estudiando. Ginny se recostó en el sofá grande y se quedo contemplando la chimenea mientras recordaba cada vez que hablaba con Draco. - ¿Qué me está ocurriendo con el? – pensó Ginny. Cuando de repente apareció Ron y Ginny respingo.

- Hola hermanita ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió hoy? – pregunto Ron, mientras se sentaba al lado de Ginny.

- ¿No lo viste?

- No, estaba aquí estudiando con Hermione.

- Woaaoo! ¿Y eso que tu estabas estudiando? Eso es un milagro.

- Estaba con Herm, tu sabes como es ella cada vez que hay un examen, bueno, bueno no te vayas por otro lado ¿Qué tienes tu con Draco, Ginny? Y dime la verdad por que soy tu hermano mayor – Dijo con superioridad

- Nada, ¿Que puedo yo tener con una persona como el?

- No lo se dímelo tú.

-Ron – dijo acomodándose en el sofá – no se que te habrán dicho pero yo no tengo nada con el, si Harry y el se golpearon fue por que ellos lo quisieron así no por mi.

- Pero eso no fue lo que me dijeron, Ginny si terminaste con Harry porque te gusta Malfoy dímelo.

- ¿Qué? Ah claro, Harry te dijo que yo lo termine por que me gusta Malfoy ¿No, ¿sabes como es la cosa Ron? Que sí me gusta Draco y pues sí tenemos algo por eso deje a Harry por que el me fastidia, no hace nada nuevo no me motiva a quererlo me daba lastima con el y no lo había terminado antes por eso.- Ginny cada vez subía más la voz porque Harry estaba muy cerca de ellos.

- Ginny te prohíbo estar con Malfoy después de todo lo que nos ha insultado y a Harry también.

- Tu no me prohíbes, está es mi vida y pues hago lo que quiera, tu no puedes decidir por mi Ron y Harry para mi, ya paso de moda ¿lo entiendes? – Ginny se paro de el sofá – Bueno me voy a descansar estoy cansada, se fue dejando a Ron molesto.

Ginny subió a el cuarto estaba lleno de las que estudiaban con Ginny estaban hablando, pintándose las uñas y contando lo que habían hecho con los novios, Ginny estaba cansada, triste, no quería escuchar a nadie, se cambio y se acostó en su cama y cerro la cortina, aún se escuchaban voces entonces tomo una almohada y se la coloco en la cabeza tapándose los oídos, cerro los ojos.

Draco la halo hacia el por la cintura abrazándola, rozo sus labios con los de ellas y sin darse cuenta ya estaban entrelazados por un beso largo, luego de un buen rato se separaron y Ginny lo vio a los ojos. Draco despertó estaba sudado miro hacia los lados y estaban todos despierto vistiéndose para ir a clases.

- Aún es temprano para que tu estés levantado Draco – Dijo Sabini

- Lo se, pero me desperté por que tuve un sueño muy extraño no por que quisiera levantarme – Dijo Draco mientras entraba al baño

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno los dos estás soñándose, ¿Qué pasara luego? Aún no saben que se gustan, pero van por ese camino… jejeje bueno ya saben como es la ley de los fics con reviews es que viven. Besitos a todos gracias por los reviews y disculpen la tardanza lo que ocurrió fue que me fui de viaje pero aquí tienen esto xDDDDD espero les guste y por supuesto al que no le guste también sabe que pueden escribirme para decirme que está mal y que tengo que mejorar o cambiar**


End file.
